Drive thru ninja
by Usagi chan 9.0
Summary: April dirigindo a van leva seus amigos mutantes e Casey,que estavam famintos para pedirem lanche pelo drive thru de um fast food. No meio disso tudo a confusão é generalizada o que deixa a garota mais estressada. Há uma pitada de romance, LeoXApril.


Depois de muita insistência,incluindo a do Michelangelo,certa noite,depois de algumas missões tumultuadas April seguiu com a sua van – todas as tartarugas se encontravam dentro do veículo – até uma lanchonete conhecida,na verdade no Drive thru dela.

April estava ao volante e Leonardo do lado dela. Michelangelo estava no fundo,foi quase um castigo por que ele estava incomodando muito. O único ser vivo perto dele era Casey – o banco era próximo – o resto eram as armas dos outros.

-Pra onde a gente tá indo?-perguntou Mike,olhando para os lados e estranhando.

Todo mundo estava quieto até o de laranja fazer essa pergunta. Isto é,menos Donatello - ele continuou lendo um manual de instruções que achou e estava distraído. O mestre Splinter estava lá - mas de tão silencioso que estava parecia estar meditando - os esqueceram-se da sua presença porém diferente do que todos poderiam achar,ele observava e ouvia tudo.

-Para uma lanchonete,não era isso que você queria?-diz April,virando o rosto para ele por um momento,já que estava dirigindo,sem expressão.

-Ué,já esqueceu?-Raphael estranhou.

-Ah é verdade! –sorriu e se lembrou.- Mas aqui? Eu não imaginava que seria aqui. –meio sério e incomodado.

-O que tem de errado nessa lanchonete?- quis April num tom nada agradável e expressão de poucos ém tentava se conter.

-Nada!Sério!Só que eu havia sugerido que fosse naquela lanchonete mais famosa? –falou isso com um pouco de receio,pela reação da garota.

-Ah!Essas lanchonetes de comida rápida é tudo igual.- Raphael olhando para frente e sem emoção.

-Eu tô com fome demais para ficar pensando.-diz Casey,estava sentado,de um modo desleixado naquele banco.

-Todos nós estamos com fome,o Donnie e o mestre Splinter também,apesar deles não terem se manifestado.-Diz Raphael,olhando para o amigo e apontando para o irmão,só não apontou para o sensei,tinha receio.

-Raphael. – splinter movendo somente os olhos para o filho. Falou especialmente para mostrar que estava vivo ainda.

-Devíamos confiar no gosto da April.-Leonardo vira-se para olhar todos também. – Embora eu preferia que a gente fosse ao restaurante Japonês da rua Elmo. – murmurou sério,só a moça ouviu,mas não se manifestou.

"Sim! Claro!" pensou Raphael ironizando, já que o irmão gostava da moça.

-Já que estamos na fila do Drive Thru,prestem atenção, quero falar duas coisinhas.-diz April virando-se para eles,só com a mão direita no volante.

Raphael então agarrou e tirou a revista do Donatello,para chamar a atenção dele e funcionou.

-Hãn?!Hey! Que negocio é esse?-se mexeu finalmente e se manifestou bravo.

-A ruiva quer falar.-aponta para a April.

Assim que todos a encararam a moça pode continuar...

-Primeiro vão pensando bem o que querem pedir e não vale mudar de última hora.E segundo por favor,não me irrite!-disse April com o dedo indicador levantado.

-Eu apoio!-diz Leonardo levantando o braço e rindo depois,especialmente após ouvir o que veio a seguir.

-Puxa saco!-Raphael levando a sério.

Leo e April riram juntos da ação e da fala do Rapha.

-Agora é sério, concordam?-pergunta o líder.

Todos consentiram,mas Casey e Raphael falaram com uma certa desanimação,só realmente não tinham outra alternativa,nem ideias diferentes daquela.

-Puxa pra mim vai ser difícil,mas vou tentar.-falou Casey,era o mais desanimado por causa da fome.

-Eu sugiro que fazemos uma lista.-diz Donnie.

-Tudo bem.-diz Raphael sem animo ou emoção.

-Leo,tem papel e caneta aí?-perguntou Donnie.

-Deve ter no porta luvas.-diz a chefia.

-Não vai dar tempo,estamos quase lá.-diz a ruiva.-Vão se preparando,vou apertar o botão.

-Vamos pedir algo prosaico é mais rápido e fácil.-diz Leo sugere calmamente.

-Que! Nada disso! Eu não quero hambúrguer simples! Eu quero o meu com bastante picles e ém de ketchup e mostarda. – o de vermelho estava quase explodindo,demonstrando que não gostou nada daquela decisão.

-Será que pode colocar maionese também?-Donatello pergunta serenamente,embora estivesse indeciso.

-Ei! Eu não quero hambúrguer,eu quero pizza!-Foi a vez de Mike,levantando o braço esquerdo.

-Não gritem,por que estou tentando racionar!-Casey com expressão de tristeza e bravo ao mesmo estava com a mão na cabeça mas tirou para falar isso,tentava pensar embora não conseguia enquanto ouvia todos falando e sentia sua fome aumentando.

-Opa desculpe Casey.-diz Mike por estar mais perto do humano.

-Bem,quando eu disse algo prosaico,eu quis dizer que iríamos ter um daqueles pacotes normais,hamburguês com tudo e refrigerantes.-Leonardo fala, depois que todo parecia mais calmo e assim pode se explicar.

-5 hambúrgueres e refrigerantes? –deduzi Raphael,porém pergunta pois não estava muito certo.

-Não,eu não vou comer nada disso.-diz April decidida.

-Nem eu.-falou Splinter serenamente e com sua voz rouca,com as mãos apoiadas em cima da sua bengala que se encontrava em pé.

-...bem então...-Leonardo iria dizer algo,mas foi interrompido,sem querer,pelo rapaz do interfone.

-Bem vindo ao Big Max é o seu pedido?

-Olá,eu quero 4 hamburguês...-começou April colocando a cabeça para fora da janela do carro e o braço também,porém sendo interrompida logo depois.

-Cinto!Acabei de decidir!-Casey levanta os braços e quase faz o mesmo com o corpo todo,falou rápido e alto,para chamar a atenção. Ele queria ser ligeiro para não esquecer e aproveitar a ocasião caso alguém fala-se antes.

-Puxa!Já tava na hora né?-Mike graceja.

-Desculpe...mudança de planos.São 5 hambúrgueres e...Refrigerantes?-diz April,mas na última fala olha para os outros.

Leonardo,Raphael e Donatello consistiram balançando as cabeças.

-Eu também heim!-falou alto Casey.

-Eu também quero refrigerante!-Mike levanta a mão,na onda da animação do senhor Jones.

-Tá bem,são 7 e duas saladas completas com suco.-continua April.

-E pizza!Eu quero a minha pizza!-Michelangelo novamente,todo empolgado.

-Acalme-se Michelangelo,a senhorita O'neil já ouviu.-Splinter tenta conte-lo,principalmente por que ele falava alto.

-Até o cara da máquina deve ter ouvido e ficado surdo.-pensou alto Raphael resmungando.

-...Um pedaço de pizza també Petroni.-A moça fez uma expressão de desanimação.

-Isso!Isso!-Mike comemorando.

-Por favor,pode me dizer como quer os hambúrgueres?

Antes que April pudesse dizer alguma coisa Raphael correu lá meio afobado,a empurrou para o lado direito a fim de poder caber na janela e falar com o homem.

-Escuta aqui,eu quero o meu com bastante picles,cebola,mostarda e cat...

-Ei!Raphael sai daí!-disse Leonardo agarrando o irmão e interrompendo a fala dele também,para tira-lo dali.

Ele puxou para dentro com toda a sua força e a moça o empurrou,para afasta-lo dela e ajudar o líder - fazia isso dês do primeiro momento,quando o ninja dos sais falou a primeira palavra a O'neil se retorcia,ao se sentir um tanto esmagada.

-Não precisava fazer isso.-Leonardo olhou chateado para ele.

-É! Eu ia pedir oras...-A garota se mostrava mais brava.

-Só que EU mesmo queria pedir,ser claro e sem erro,pois se trata da MINHA ! – o de vermelho foi firme e para si mesmo enquanto falava e colocava ênfase nas palavras referentes a si mesmo.

-Ai céus! Volta para o seu lugar Raphael.-Leonardo estava quase perdendo a paciência,mas se conteve o máximo que pode (anos de experiência) e apontou para o banco destinado ao irmão.

-Olá!Olá!-exclamou o rapaz do interfone pois estranhou o silêncio,não ouviu o resto da conversa.

-Desculpe,mas anote isso que ele disse.-diz April ao se endireitar na cadeira e voltar a ficar com o rosto na janela.

-Ok.E os outros,a mesma coisa?

-Não.

-Eu quero o meu simples,só com carne.-fala o líder já mais tranquilo.

-O meu com queijo,molho branco,alface e .-foi a vez do Donatello,tão sereno quanto.

-O meu é igual ao do Raphael,só que sem picles.-diz Casey.

-Olha são um com tudo,como o senhor deve ter sem picles,um com queijo,molho branco,alface e tomate. E mais um simples.

-Sim. E as saladas.

...Tudo bem para o senhor mestre?-vira o rosto,embora não consegui-se ver direito o velho rato de lá.

-Mestre? – se perguntou baixinho o cara que falava no rádio.

-Sim.-afirmou o Sensei.

saladas completas-voltou-se para o posto a ruiva.

-E os sucos?

-ahn..Mestre,o senhor vai querer suco?-perguntou meio sem graça.

-Não,obrigado.

-Bem,só um suco,de laranja.

-Quais tamanhos?

-Todas as bebidas em tamanho médio,por favor.

-Ah não eu quero tamanho grande!O meu hambúrguer é grande.-disse Raphael,se levantando,quase revoltado de novo.

-Nada disso,por que você não vai aguentar comer tudo.-Leonardo vira o rosto e aponta para o irmão.

-É o que eu consigo pagar,tá bem?! E eu já estou sendo gentil demais com a pizza dele e esse seu hamburgão. –a O'neil diz mostrando uma certa irritação ao virar para olhar o mutante.

-Tá bem.-Raphael cruza os braços e faz cara de poucos amigos,com a boca torta.

-er...OK. Vão querer batata frita?-disse o funcionário,depois de ouvir tudo e pergunta meio sem jeito.

Leonardo sorriu iria levantar o dedo e falar que queria,porém Raphael foi os mais rápido.

-Sim!Eu quero!- diz desesperado em falar e gritar,ele até balançou a mão.E não deixou Donatello e o chefe da equipe consentirem.

-Não! Com batatas fritas o pacote fica mais caro. – diz April começando a ficar nervosa.

-ahhh que droga!-revoltou-se mais uma vez o ninja dos sais.

-Bem,mas vai vir com quantos pacotes de ketchups e mostardas?-pergunta Dontatello,mudando de assunto provavelmente para melhorar o ambiente.

-Quantos ketchups e mostradas vão vir?-pergunta a senhorita ao cara da caixa,tentando se controlar,especialmente para não ser grossa com o atendente.

-2 para cada um.

-Está bem.

-Mais alguma coisa,sobremesas?

-Ahhh!April deixa agente comer sobremesas!-Mike empolgado,afobado e desesperado implora quase chorando,sabendo que a garota não iria deixar,mas queria arriscar.

-Sem essa!Meu cartão de crédito não cobre.-mostra o cartão e os dentes também,virando o seu rosto irritado para o mutante pidão.

-Mas...mas eu quero meu sorvetinho de banilha!-choramingando.

-NÃO! E não me estresse mais!-April voltou-se para a frente,tentando se controlar e agarrando no volante enquanto rosnava.

Leonardo observava tudo,virando o rosto para lá e para cá. Depois acaricia as costas da garota,dizendo para ela ter calma.

-Você ouviu Mike!-Raphael aponta para o chorão,já estava chateado,não queria ficar mais irritado.

Minutos depois um pouco mais recuperada,ela diz...

-Olha moço é só isso!- reúne forças e o que te restava de serenidade para dizer aquilo com educação.

-Ok, são 50 dólares.

-Eu sei.-diz a senhorita bem séria.

-Lambisgoia!-diz Mike dando língua para a dona da van. Não se sabe se ela realmente viu e ouviu,ou estava só ignorando para não se irritar.

-Michelangelo,por favor,controle-se.-diz o velho rato,virando o rosto para o seu filho,num tom de quase quase perdendo a paciência.

-er...Mike,a gente tem sorvete em casa,tomamos quando chegarmos.-diz o líder,tentando ajudar a acalmar os ânimos compensando o irmão.

-Não vai ser a mesma coisa,aquele não é do sabor que eu quero!-com cara de choro,porém aparentemente mais contido e conformado.

-Ai Mike.-Leo balança a cabeça reprovando a atitude do irmão.

-Em 20 minutos estaremos entregando.-diz o atendente.

-Sim.-consistiu ela,um pouco aliviada.

April deu a partida para a van andar um trechinho,a fim de seguir até a janela e receber os lanches esperaram um pouco.

-Ei! April!-Raphael chama atenção.

-É o que?!-pergunta incomodada e rosnando,pois ainda não havia se recuperado totalmente da sua irritação.

-Calma! –ele notou que ela ainda estava meio brava,mas continuou. - Só quero te perguntar,por que você pediu salada?Tá de dieta é?

-Não.-abaixou os olhos,ficou sem expressão,mas parecia um pouco melancólica.

Leonardo preocupado pegou na mão dela para acariciar.

Os olhos dela que olharam para frente desviaram quando viu um rapaz na janela entregando pacotes,alguns quentinhos,contendo o lanche deles.

-Toma Leo,vai passando para os outros.

-Sim.

Ele separou o seu e deu os outros para Donatello e Raphael irem distribuindo,pediu para que verificassem então abriram os pacotes,olharam e passaram para cada pessoa que pediu. Quando Raphael estava entrando para o Casey...

-Ah!Finalmente!Me dá esse pacote aqui logo!Só o cheiro me dá mais fome ainda!-diz Casey ansiosamente e com água na boca,estava se preparando para praticamente avançar nos pacotes agarrou agressivamente como se fosse uma bola de futebol americano. Com isso quase que a mão de Raphael foi junto. Quando conseguiu pegar comemorou e ergueu como um troféu,sendo que um deles nem era dele. Depois começou a rasgar como um animal.

-er...Casey pode me dar o meu?-pediu Michelangelo com um pouco de receio em falar com ele,depois do que viu.

-Toma.-jogou para trás sem mais nem menos e Michelangelo agarrou antes que cai-se no chão.

Curioso o de laranja resolveu dar uma olhada no Casey.E o que viu...ele estava com uma assustadora aparência de animal esfomeado,tanto que após ver aquilo o ninja se encolheu num canto do banco só para comer sossegado.

-Nossa!Eu sabia que tu estava com fome mas não imaginava que tanto assim.-Mike ficou surpreso e tremulo de medo.

Na verdade ele não era o único a ficar,mas somente ele comentou o fato,enquanto os outros dois(Rapha e Donnie) somente observavam espantados.

-Todos estão com seus lanches?

Todos,menos Casey e o Splinter consentiram juntos. O mestre disse logo depois. E Raphael falou pelo senhor Jones.

-Então,vou dar a partida.-avisou a ruiva.

No meio do caminho e da degustação Leonardo parou para falar com a garota...

-Vai conseguir aguentar a fome até chegarmos em casa?

-Preciso,não posso comer dirigindo.

Segundos depois dessa resposta,ela resolveu conversar baixo com o chefe daquele grupo...

-Leo...querido...

-Sim.

-Amanhã iremos para o restaurante japonês que você disse,ou melhor,mais precisamente para o drive-thru dele.

Leonardo então ficou surpreso com o que ouviu e estranhou um pouco também,não exatamente pelo convite,mas a conversa parecia séria.

-Hãn... posso perguntar qual é o motivo desse...encontro?

–Eu só quero esclarecer tudo. - Ela olhava para frente bem séria,centrada na ém estava um pouco embaraçada.

-Esclarecer?O que?-um pouco curioso.

-Chiu!Futuramente saberá.-ela pôs o dedo seu dedo indicador da mão direita na frente da boca dele.

O líder além de estranhar ficou curioso,ele sabia esperar,mas algo vindo dela lhe dava uma ansiedade meio difícil de segurar. Mas achou que tinha que ser assim,talvez aquele não era um bom momento.

-Será que veio um brinquedinho também?-diz Michelangelo baixinho, pensando alto,enquanto olhava para dentro do seu pacote,enquanto comia a sua pizza.

...Na noite seguinte, April cumpriu o que prometeu e os dois saíram da toca,de van até o drive thru do restaurante japonês. Depois de pedirem uma porção de sushis,sashimis e Niguris, a ruiva olhou para ele e sorriu, Leonardo fez o mesmo e viu a garota se aproximar de si e deitar sua cabeça no ombro dele,além de envolver o braço do mesmo com os seus. Parecia querer conforta-se. Foi naquela posição que resolveu dizer logo algo enquanto esperavam os pedidos chegarem...

-Querido,eu estou grávida.- disse diretamente,sem gaguejos, nem rodeios.

A revelação o chocou,ficou paralisado olhando para o nada,com os olhos é que ela se afastou um pouco para ver a reação dele,ficou séria e mudos,por um tempo e logo depois o mutante a olhou também...

-Grávida? –perguntou ele como se não tivesse entendido.

Leonardo pensou ter ouvido uma música só deles que o rádio não estava ligado,e por aí não havia nenhuma caixa de som ou coisa parecida. April balançou a cabeça confirmando.

A cara de espanto ficou por um tempo,porém pouco a pouco o mutante sorriu meio bobo e mal conseguia acreditar...

-...É...isso é incredível.-abaixou um pouco a cabeça.

-Tem o resultado dos exames no porta luvas se quiser.

-Não!Não precisa...eu acredito em você.Embora seja uma noticia incrível e inacreditável,eu...-pegou na mão direita dela,com as duas patas.

Nisso o clima deles foi quebrado com o funcionário do restaurante...

-Ei!Parabéns heim!-sorrindo e com os pacotes dos pedidos nas mãos.

O casal se assustou a principio,mas logo se recuperaram e olharam bravos para o homem,por ter interrompido.

-er...desculpem ouvi sem tudo de bom a vocês.-sorriso amarelo e encabulado.

-Obrigada.-diz April séria e fria enquanto pegava os pacotes.

 **Fim.**

 ***Eu realmente queria esse final,só que foi difícil pensar como ficaria a cena dela revelando que estava grávida.**

 ***A ideia surgiu de uma história que eu li na minha apostila do curso de inglês.**

 ***Gostei tanto da ideia que haverá outros Drive thrus,mas com outros personagens de desenhos.**

 ***Feito em: 24 de dezembro de 2014.**

 ***Modificações: 30 de maio de 2015, 24 de outubro 2015.**


End file.
